Taking You Back
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Lupin havia deixado Tonks para ajudar Harry, mas percebeu o erro que estava cometendo e quis voltar. Só que voltar não será tão simples assim.


**N/A: Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling**

HEY HEY! Como estão, crianças? -q Não sei qual de vocês viu as cenas deletadas de RdM 2, mas essa fic é resultado da inspiração que me veio depois de ver o video (L) Já tinha a ideia pra escrever sobre esse momento faz teeeempo, desde que ouvi a música da Tonks and the Aurors, só agora consegui.

É dedicada à minha irmã-gê-amra-chan Lari, que mais do que merece.

O nome da fic é uma música da **Tonks and the Aurors**.

* * *

><p><strong>You should know that it took running away for me to realize<strong>_  
>Você precisa saber que eu tive que fugir pra perceber...<em>**  
>How much I need you<strong>_  
>...o quanto preciso de você<em>

O pequeno pedaço de gramado sobre o qual ele caminhava há muito tinha sido esmagado por suas passadas nervosas. Não sabia quanto tempo estivera ali andando de um lado para o outro, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, e mal notara os olhares confusos das pessoas que passavam por perto.

_Pensamentos,__ que __idiotice_, deu uma risada fraca. Depois daquela tarde, tinha certeza que seus pensamentos só o levaram a péssimos resultados. Todas as vezes que parou pra pensar no que estava fazendo ou no que ia fazer, acabou escolhendo errado. As melhores coisas de sua vida vieram de escolhas por impulso. Quando fez amizade com James e Sirius, quando entrou para a Ordem da Fênix, quando se casou com Tonks...

Era exatamente neste ponto que sua mente se demorava. Eles não só estavam casados, como também teriam um filho. E Remus, como _ótimo_ homem racional que é, chegou à conclusão que aquilo tudo era um erro. Estava condenando a mulher a viver uma vida miserável, casada com um homem que não tinha nada além do amor por ela, um filho que podia nascer com licantropia, uma família com tantos problemas, e todos eles causados por um impulso do momento. Lupin não podia suportar conviver todos os dias com a culpa de ter arruinado o futuro de uma mulher tão maravilhosa. Decidiu então tomar o ato _mais __racional_ que pôde: largou-os. Sabia que Tonks não ficaria desamparada, afinal, ela tinha os pais para ajudá-la nesse momento difícil.

Agora, enquanto dava voltas intermináveis naquele pequeno espaço de grama, na praça da rua ao lado de sua casa, não podia deixar de se xingar internamente por ter sido _tão_ insensível. Como pôde achar que ela ficaria bem? Harry tinha mais do que razão. Ele era um covarde. Não podia enfrentar os problemas cara a cara, então fugiu sob um pretexto qualquer. Para deixar a coisa ainda mais dramática e definitiva, havia deixado um bilhete para Tonks, explicando o que estava fazendo. Mas o filho de seu melhor amigo tinha-o feito enxergar a realidade. Lupin sabia o que devia fazer, só estava juntando coragem pra isso.

_Ah, __Deus, __Andrômeda __vai __me __matar._ Saiu da praça e começou a andar devagar em direção à porta cinzenta com o número 42 marcado. _Quer __dizer, __se __ela __conseguir__ chegar __primeiro __que __Ted. __Ou __Tonks. __Tonks __também __deve __estar __querendo __me__ matar._

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, cada vez mais grisalhos, respirou fundo e parou diante da porta. Não sabia o que dizer, nem tinha certeza se queria dizer alguma coisa. Pensou em tirar a varinha do bolso do casaco, só para o caso de Andrômeda estar armada, mas achou que seria um mau começo entrar com uma arma à vista. Preferiu bater na porta primeiro.

Ouviu passos agitados dentro da casa, e em alguns segundos, sua sogra apareceu. Nem pareceu notar que ele estava ali. Por cima do ombro de Lupin, varreu toda a rua com o olhar para ter certeza que não havia perigo por perto, a mão segurando fortemente a varinha. Quando estava satisfeita com a segurança, finalmente virou o rosto para o homem que continuava parado com o rosto pálido à sua frente. Apertou os olhos daquela maneira que Lupin achava aterrorizante e se manteve calada por alguns instantes.

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu..."

"Andie, quem é?" Ted veio até a entrada da casa, e a esposa deu um passo para o lado, deixando Lupin entrar em seu campo de visão, ou, como ele estava pensando no momento, entrar na área ideal para receber um feitiço sem ter chance de escapar.

"Ah. O que veio fazer aqui?" A voz dele era fria, mas não mostrava ódio. Isso era bom. Talvez deixassem Lupin falar antes de começarem a atacá-lo.

"Foi o que eu perguntei a ele ainda agora. Você chegou no momento exato de ouvir a resposta."

A mente do bruxo trabalhava furiosamente atrás de uma boa maneira de começar a falar, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

"Não vim fazer nada. Só voltei."

Mais alguns segundos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada. A expressão de Andrômeda mostrava claramente que tinha achado aquela resposta ultrajante, e queria gritar isso para o genro. Ted estava preocupado com o que a esposa faria, e Lupin não quis dizer mais nada, com medo de piorar a situação.

"Por que estão parados aí? Quem está na porta? Mãe? Pai?"

Em sincronia, Andrômeda e Ted ficaram com os rostos lívidos de terror ao ouvir a voz de Tonks se aproximando deles. Sem dizer uma palavra, o homem entrou correndo pelo corredor e foi manter a filha bem longe dali, enquanto a mulher entrava na frente de Lupin, impedindo-o de passar da porta.

"Vá embora, ela não precisa de você aqui."

"Andrômeda, por favor..."

"Não! Remus, você fez suas escolhas, lide com as conseqüências. Devia ter ficado e conversado com ela, conosco... mas não, preferiu deixá-la. Tem noção do que ela fez quando leu seu bilhete?"

"Ah, eu... tenho certeza que ela disse alguns palavrões bem feios."

Aquilo quase fez a sogra sorrir. _Então__ ele__ de __fato __a__ conhece __bem_.

"Se ela ainda tivesse 15 anos, eu teria colado aquela boca suja com Feitiço Adesivo Permanente." Franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse considerando mesmo fazer isso. Lupin sorriu, sabia que a sogra ficava louca com a maneira de Tonks falar.

Os dois ficaram sérios novamente, e Remus começou a falar tudo que precisava, antes que perdesse o pouco de coragem que havia juntado.

"Eu sei bem o que fiz, e sei que sou o homem mais estúpido do planeta. Andrômeda, jamais me perdoe por isso, eu lhe peço. Nada pode justificar minhas últimas ações. Como fui devidamente lembrado hoje mais cedo, eu sou um covarde e fugi de minhas obrigações. Não só obrigações, mas da minha própria vida. Foi algo que eu escolhi, nunca fui forçado a amar Tonks, ou a me casar com ela. É simplesmente inconcebível que eu a tenha abandonado dessa maneira horrível."

Andrômeda olhou para ele impassível. Não ia aceitá-lo de volta só por algumas palavras bonitas.

"Você está cansada de me ouvir dizer que não a mereço." Lupin continuou. "E eu continuo achando isso. Mas cansei de continuar assim, como se fizesse questão de ser inferior. Se eu me tornar uma pessoa melhor, será por ela."

Andrômeda sentiu algo fazer vacilar sua determinação de odiar o homem. Ele estava sempre querendo provar que era alguém bom, que sua licantropia só o fazia se transformar num monstro por fora, que era capaz de ser gentil com todos, em qualquer situação. Ela admirava isso em Lupin, mas, quando a filha se casou, sabia que a insegurança dele aumentou. Como poderia ficar tranqüila com aquilo?

"Por ela, e por meu filho."

Estava a ponto de ceder. Andrômeda não podia continuar ignorando a determinação dele. Dessa vez podia ver que Lupin estava resolvido a manter sua decisão até o fim. Pigarreou para disfarçar a garganta que começava a arder com a emoção.

"Me diga, quem foi que te fez perceber tudo isso? Sei bem que você não teria mudado de ideia tão rapidamente sozinho."

"Foi... Harry." Ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado. "Parece que eu não tenho maturidade suficiente para lidar com esse tipo de situação, e agora tomo bronca de garotos de 17 anos."

A sogra riu dele.

"Você levou sermão do garoto?"

"É o que parece. Ele também me chamou de covarde."

"E o que você fez?" ela perguntou, divertida.

"Eu, uhm, o ataquei e saí correndo."

"Por Deus, Remus, você agiu como se fosse mais novo que ele!" continuou rindo, até que se lembrou que deveria estar brava. Mas já não tinha mais volta. Lupin sempre teve esse jeito fácil de conversar, e os dois tinham se dado bem desde o começo, desde antes de Tonks confessar pra ela que estava apaixonada. Mesmo com todos os defeitos que tinha, Lupin sempre seria o homem perfeito para sua filha. Olhou com firmeza para ele.

"Não quero que você entre aqui e depois decida novamente que tem que ir embora, está entendendo?" Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. "Se eu o deixar entrar, terá que fazer aquela garota feliz. Terá que dedicar toda sua vida a criar meu neto no lar mais feliz do mundo. _Pouco__ me__ importa_ se ele será um lobisomem. Você vai ter que se virar com isso. Dê um jeito."

Lupin continuou acenando com a cabeça, sério.

"E mais uma coisa." As lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto, e ela lutou para manter a voz firme. "Se algum dia fizer minha filha chorar de novo, eu mesma acabo com você."

Antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo, Lupin a abraçou forte.

"Ande, vá logo atrás dela." A sogra o empurrou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Foi quase impossível não deixá-la sair correndo atrás de você depois que leu aquele bilhete."

Correu para o andar superior e foi até o fim do corredor. Ted estava apoiado na porta, tentando mantê-la fechada à força, já que Tonks a esmurrava e lançava feitiços para abri-la.

"PAI, SAIA DAÍ, DROGA. VOU ACABAR ACERTANDO VOCÊ SEM QUERER."

"Sua mãe está conversando com ele, não quero você lá atrapalhando."

"ELE É _MEU_ MARIDO. TENHO TODO O DIREITO DE ATRAPALHAR."

"Só... só deixe sua mãe lembrá-lo de algumas coisas. O que ele fez não é algo que se possa esquecer facilmente."

"PAI..." ela tentou se controlar e parar de gritar, mas continuou batendo na porta com força. "Ele só ficou fora por UM DIA. Achou mesmo que aquele besta ia ficar muito tempo longe? Aquilo foi só conversa, ele não me deixaria de verdade."

Ted percebeu Lupin chegando e olhou suplicante para ele, que sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, eu cuido disso." sussurrou, e o sogro deu um suspiro de alívio. Se o genro tinha sido aprovado por sua mulher, então estava apto a conversar com a filha.

"Essa garota é _impossível_..."

Lupin ficou ao lado dele, e elevou a voz para ser ouvido sobre toda a barulheira que a mulher fazia.

"Tonks, pare de tentar matar seu pai por um instante e ouça o que eu tenho a dizer, ok?"

Imediatamente, ela parou de socar a porta, e o cômodo ficou em silêncio.

"Escute com atenção." Ele começou, e Ted aproveitou para sair dali. Era melhor que tivessem sua conversa sem ninguém para bisbilhotar. Talvez devesse aproveitar pra dar uma volta lá fora com Andrômeda e garantir um pouco mais de privacidade à reconciliação deles.

"Você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo, e que toda vez que sigo meu lado racional, acabo te ferindo. Não quero que você me perdoe. _Não __quero,__ não__ mereço_. Mas, por favor, me aceite de volta."

Ouviu um baque repentino, como se algo tivesse sido largado no chão.

"Dora, eu te amo." Um outro som, como se ela estivesse se levantando. "Posso abrir a porta ag..."

Tonks quase o fez cair com o pulo que deu sobre ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e passando as pernas em volta de sua cintura, segurando com toda a força que podia.

"Quando foi... Quando foi que eu disse que você podia passar mais de um dia longe de mim?" ela disse, a voz embargada, numa mistura de alegria, irritação e lágrimas. Beijou-o com força, lembrando-o do porquê de a separação os deixar tão alterados.

"Marido _idiota_. Quem te deu o direito de decidir o futuro do meu bebê? Se eu digo que ele não será um lobisomem, ele _não__ será_. Eu sou a mãe. Eu decido essas coisas. Você pode escolher a cor do papel de parede do quarto, e qual será o nome dele, mas do futuro _cuido__ eu_. Não se meta!"

Ela batia de leve com os punhos fechados no peito dele, mas ambos sorriam. Lupin ainda a segurava no colo pelos quadris.

"Além disso, não vá decidindo sozinho sobre perdão. Eu quero te perdoar e pronto. Você não tem direito nenhum de reclamar. O perdão é meu, eu perdôo quem eu quiser."

"Dora..."

"Que é?" Ela o olhou com mais atenção, e percebeu que ele estava chorando.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir te fazer entender o quanto você é incrível."

"Não pense que vai escapar dessa sem castigo, Remus John Lupin." Outro beijo, mais profundo e devagar, e o bruxo começou a levá-la para dentro do quarto novamente.

"Tudo bem" ele respondeu, quando tiveram uma pausa para respirar.

"Eu estou falando sério." Tonks acrescentou, sem parecer nem um pouco séria.

"Acredito em você."

E fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado, carregando a esposa até a cama do outro lado do cômodo.

**Remus Lupin you're kind of dumb sometimes**_  
>Remus Lupin, você é meio burro às vezes<em>  
><strong>Luckily I knew that when I married you<strong>_  
>Por sorte, eu sabia disso quando me casei com você<em>**  
>Yes, you know I'm a hufflepuff because I'm taking you back<strong>_  
>Sim, você sabe que eu sou uma hufflepuff porque estou te aceitando de volta<em>**  
>But you know you'll be paying for this for a while<strong>_  
>Mas, sabe, você vai pagar por isso por um tempo<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nhá :D Isso é oq eu imagino que tenha acontecido quando ele voltou. Aliás, a parte que ela dá um pulo nele é uma intertextualidade com a cena deletada dos dois em RdM 2, em que a Tonks faz a mesma coisa. Aliás², eu amo essa música XD

enfim, reviews!_  
><em>


End file.
